Turned: One Shot of Donovan's Point of View in Lockdown
by xxtornxxtormentedxx
Summary: The cell door slammed open and a BlackSuit entered the cell. It grabbed me. I tried to pull away, but it had a death grip. Alex threw himself at the BlackSuit. I watched in terror as Alex was thrown on the floor, he was screaming, I couldn't hear him, my heartbeat overpowered his voice. Then everything went black.
1. The Capture

_Turned: One Shot of Donovan's Point of View from LockDown _

**The Capture:**

I woke up to find the room filled with a blood, red light. The Bloodwatch. Alex was already up, sitting up straight. I better calm him before he does something dangerously stupid.

"Alex, lay down, don't do anything, don't move, don't freak, just lay down. Keep quiet, kay?"

He stayed still; some wheezers were moving up to our floor. Several walked past our cell, and then one stopped and marked our door. Alex jumped up.

"No, no this can't be happening not after what we've gone through! We are so close, so close! This can't be happening, this can't be happening."

"Alex, chill, look we aren't screwed until the blacksuits come okay? We'll work out a plan until then."

"You're right, the blacksuits only take one of us, so if you get taken, I'll come back to save you. I don't care if the cops throw me back I here, I'll come back. If I get taken you'll come back for me deal?"

"Okay."

The cell door slammed open and a blacksuit entered the cell. It grabbed me, I tried to pull away, but it had a death grip. Alex threw himself at the blacksuit. I watched in terror as Alex was thrown on the floor, he was screaming, I couldn't hear him, my heartbeat overpowered his voice. Then everything went black.

I was in a glass dome, across from me; Toby, Gary, Zee, and Alex were being beaten by the blacksuits. Alex's face was bruised and bleeding. Zee was on his knees unable to defend himself against their blows. Toby was face down in the ground. Gary was fighting back. I was in a glass dome unable to help them. I pounded on the glass, yelling at them to get up and fight back. Then I noticed it, there was water in the dome and it was rising, fast. I couldn't do anything, but watch each time Toby, Zee, Gary and Alex got pummeled, the water level rose to my chin, I was going to die, I couldn't breathe, my lung were on fire. I tried swimming towards the surface, but the dome seemed endless. My vision blurred the last thing I saw was Toby, Gary, Zee, and Alex all face down in the ground and the blacksuits grinning.

Then I woke up.

I was strapped in a bed, in a room full of frail boys, and monsters. The Infirmary, a starch white room, nothing decorated the walls, white cots and curtains were lined down the room leaving an aisle. I turned my head and I saw the warden grinning at me. I took in his cold black eyes, his ancient leathery skin, and his wicked grin. I was strapped to a bed with an I.V. hooked to me, I couldn't move. A blacksuit came in and changed the bag. It was filled with a black liquid with gold specks.

"Hello"

Author's Note:

_This is my first ever fanfic... so please don't hurt me if its not good! Anyways, I absolutely love the "Escape from Furnace" series ever since my friend introduced the series to me (thanks!) and Donovan has been my favorite character ever since and I got so upset when he (SPOILER ALERT) died... So my friend come up with an idea to write about Donovan's point of view while he's being turned up to the grand finale, his death. The original idea was for the two of us to write a chapter and switch off, but since she doesn't have to time to help me I guess I'm on my own... Anyways enjoy the story and I'll try to continue it hopefully,but I'm easily distracted... Please rate and comment! _


	2. Realization

Chapter Two: Realization:

It took me a moment to finally realize that the word came from the warden. As I opened my mouth to speak the warden began to talk again.

"I hope you find your accommodations comfortable, after all you're going to be in here for a very long time."

I tried again, this time a wheeze came out. The warden motioned to the blacksuit beside him. The blacksuit raised a glass of water to my face inserting a bendy straw. I gulped down the water greedily, and then gasped for air.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Now, now let's all calm down, after all everything will be explained in time."

"In time, in time?! Don't' give me that B.S; I want to know what the hell is going on now!"

"All right then, I'll tell you what's going on. You have been chosen."

"Chosen? Chosen! Ha! Tell me really what the hell is going on."

"Now don't interrupt until I have finished after all it isn't very polite."

He motioned to the blacksuit again, this time he didn't give me water, he punched me in the stomach, causing me to spit all over it. The blacksuit raised its fist to strike again, but luckily the warden stopped it before it could inflict more damage.

"You have been chosen to become one of us."

"One of you?!"

"You have been chosen to become one of us, and if you submit, you will have power beyond your wildest dreams, the strength to crush others with a flick of your finger."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I cannot guarantee your safety. After all who doesn't want power?"

I took a closer look at the boys sharing the room with me. My heart sunk and my chest felt like a block of lead was sitting on it, I couldn't breathe. They were going to turn me into one of them… a blacksuit.

"I see that you've realized your fate. How observant of you, you seem far more reliable than those before you, but don't worry even if you become a failure we still have a purpose for you."

"Failure?! What the hell?!

"A failure, I believe that one of your friends have been turned into one."

Then it hit me, my eyes water, I can't believe it, there's no possibility that I can escape this.

"I'll see you again."

And just like that the warden left the room with the blacksuit trailing after him. The door slams leaving me to think and suffer by myself. The hum and whir of machines fill the room and end the silence, but not in my head. Thoughts, questions, and memories race around my head, my breathing becomes labored. My heart races, I get an odd feeling, one I can't place, and then I remember it. Fear, something I haven't felt since, since that time, that time, that time what? I forgot, no I don't remember. My head swirls and everything gets screwed up. My eyelids get heavier, I try to stay awake, I remember one thing the clearest. Alex will come rescue me and I know it. After what happened today, the worst thing is that I don't know who I am.

_Author's Note:_

_Yay! Chapter two! Sorry for the long wait, I have an excuse! It was all Sandy's fault, Sandy knocked my power out for 6 days and I had nothing to do! So during Sandy I wrote this chapter… Anyways, Donovan now knows the true purpose of Furnace. (Get it, realization? That's so puny!) And it is freaking him out! I mean seriously when someone wants to cut you open and perform experiments on you wouldn't you freak out? Who was the failure that Donovan knew? What was the time he remembered feeling fear? OMG so many questions! The Suspense! LOL. Keep reading! I have a serious request for all my readers out there, I need and editor… Yes XxBeneathxHeavenxHellxX, you are one of my editors, but the thing is that you even told me that you sucked at editing so I need someone whose amazing at editing, no offense, but you are a amazing person. So if you guys want to help me out and be my editor, shoot a PM my way, in the Pm please include, stories that you have written, reasons why I should choose you as my editor, and the qualifications you believe an editor should have.. I realized this when I was typing… I used "after all" way too much … Anyways I pretty good at editing, and I use Microsoft so that helps too, but I still think I need an editor, so shoot me a PM! Keep reading people and enjoy! Although I cant promise you that the next chapter will be uploaded anytime soon…_


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares:

I was surrounded by smoke and loud noises in a large field, suddenly, it started to pour, a large amount of storm clouds quickly covered the sky silencing all the light, then a flash of lightning, followed by the boom of the thunder. There was a foul stench, like something rotting. I scanned the area looking for somebody, anybody. I walked a short distance and noticed that the stench was getting worse. The mud made me lose my balance, I do a face-plant and earn a mouthful of dirt and whatnot. I placed my elbows in the grime to use as a leverage and ended up face first in a body. I quickly get up, getting a closer look at the body. It was a kid, barely 9, he was torn apart by someone unknown animal, blood puddled out from under him. I placed my hand around his wrist searching for a pulse, nothing, but the cold. There was another corpse besides him, getting a closer look, it was a boy around Alex's age and in his arms was a baby boy. The kid's head was severed leaving an evenly cut stump for whatever was left of the neck. The boy in his arms was beheaded like him, except is arms and legs were lacerated, leaving a bloody pile of human flesh, whatever was left of any remains of a meal quickly resurfaced. I wiped my face with the remains of my Furnace uniform. I glanced back only once before turning away, as I walked further, the corpse count increased, and the stench of rotting flesh grew. I nearly tripped over a kid dressed in an army uniform, he was around 10, a child soldier no doubt, I regained my footing and continued on. The field began to end, bringing up the debris of a bombed town. Walls and homes were blown apart, bodies lined the street, blood flowed like a crimson river. There were no signs of struggle, no hope, no faith, no belief in survival. It seemed like the people of this town gave up as soon as they saw the soldiers attacking.

There was a crying to my right, a high pitch wail of a little girl, I walked into the door of each and every home, it was actually quite easy, since there were almost no actual buildings, I finally located the wailing, under a pile of debris was a small baby girl. I quickly moved over to her, I grabbed the huge wall on top and shoved, it weighed a ton, but I couldn't give up, I turned around and used my back to gain momentum. I kept pushing and shoving in hopes of getting the wall off her. The wall finally collapsed behind me, I scrambled around the pile, pulling and throwing chinks of wood, metal, plaster, sheet rocks, and dirt. My hands stung from cuts, but I couldn't leave her behind helpless and in pain. Once I felt the soft fabric of her blanket, she stopped wailing and opened her big, fawn-like, brown eyes and smiled. The sight of her was simply breathtaking, she was oblivious to the terror and torment around her, I couldn't help, but smile. Inside her blood stained blanket there was a letter, it read;

" Please take care of my darling, tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her, tell her that I love her. Please nurture her into a fine young woman capable of doing what I couldn't do. Please be a parent that I cannot be. Her name is... Rose."

"So, your name's Rose, huh?"

She giggled in response, and shifted in my arms as I walked closer to what seemed like the remnants of a town square. Blacksuits lied under piles of debris, I covered Rose's eyes with my dirt stained hands. A few blocks later, her stomach growled, I stopped at one of the "good" houses, the ones that remained somewhat intact, and I entered. In the kitchen, I placed Rose on the floor away from any remains of doors and walls, an rummaged through the cupboards and cabinets looking for baby food. I found a small jar of carrots and some homemade cookies that were still a little warm. I scoured the drawers and finally found a spoon, I turned on the faucet and a cold blast of water streamed through the sink-head, I scrubbed the spoon and my hands under the stream. I opened the jar of carrots and placed Rose in my lap, I spooned the carrots into her mouth, after she was full, I held her under the sink to clean her up a bit.

I pocketed the cookies and wolfed down a single one, I walked around the house looking for baby clothes and warm food. I found an outdated backpack and returned into the kitchen to shove baby food and a clean spoon into it. I grabbed the soaking wet Rose, shouldered the backpack and proceeded upstairs. I found a towel to dry her off and rummaged through the closets, finding a ton of old fashioned clothes, I quickly changed into a white, cotton, button-down and brown trousers, grateful for the change of wardrobe. I also discovered a pair of black combat boots and switched them for my paper Furnace shoes. I carried Rose into the next room full of baby goods. I grabbed several articles of clothing and peeled of her blue, blood stained blanket, trading it for a soft, clean, pink one. Rose whimpered as I tossed her blood stained blanket aside, so I shoved that along with a fresh sets of clothes for the both of us in the backpack. I grabbed some more food and placed it in the pockets of a new coat I just found.

I left the house, and continued to walk further, my arms grew increasingly heavier the longer I carried. I stopped at a house on the outskirts of the town, the owners' bodies were thrown on the lawn, like grotesque Halloween decorations, I was glad that Rose was asleep in my arms. I wandered into the kitchen and found the now cold cookies and scarfed them down. There was a loud thud and several booming footsteps, I hid Rose in one of the many cupboards and crawled underneath the sink. A man in an army uniform accompanied by an ancient gas mask, peeled off the cabinet doors, revealing my shelter, he pointed his rifle at me, and placed a finger on the trigger ;

"Any last words kid?"

"Uh, yeah, you guys suck and you can all rot in the fiery pits of hell!" I spat.

He frowned and pulled the trigger ;

"Wrong kid, that was dead wrong!"

Author's Note:

Hey guys, finally chapter 3 has arrived! I hope that you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and none of that dinner came back up. This is probably going to be one of the longest chapters of the story and for me it was actually the easiest, but the ending was difficult since I couldn't kill off Rose, she was just too adorable! Man, is Donovan a klutz or what? I mean, seriously falling face first twice, isn't that a little embarrassing, especially since he's one of the toughest kids in Furnace? We also got to see Donovan's soft side, saving a baby girl, isn't that just precious, we should all call him Papa D! Jk! I now have a problem though … After pouring my heart out writing this chapter, I now have writer's block and have no idea what to do for the next chapter! So once again I need some help! So shoot me a P.M. about an idea for the next chapter. I probably will pick the ones I like the best and convert them into brand new chapters! Don't worry you too of course can be part of the next new chapters! Wait are you waiting for, hurry send me a P.M. Oh, also forgive me for all the grammar mistakes... I don't have Windows so I had to use Open Office and I'm not completely sure if my grammar is correct, since they don't correct grammar very well... So, please forgive!


	4. The Brink of Insanity

The Brink of Insanity:

I woke up in cold sweat, the A.C in the room didn't help cool my still shell-shocked nerves, realizing it was just a nightmare, I wiped the sweat off my brow, leaned back and laughed like the Joker, and a wheezer entered the Infirmary trying to figure out what was wrong. I sat in my cot, stuck a finger in his face, pointed at him and kept laughing. When the warden came back, I was panting; I wiped the tears from my eyes and stifled an obnoxious Joker laugh. The warden locked eyes with me, serious as hell; I couldn't help, but thrust a finger in his face and hysterically laugh. He frowned and grabbed me by the collar of my uniform;

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"Stop I'm about to pee myself!"

He let go of me snapping his fingers, calling a blacksuit into the room. He looked at me again and sighed, I was covered in sweat, my face was crimson red and I was still laughing as if I was on toxic laughing gas. The blacksuit grabbed me by the back of my shirt with the I.V stand trailing besides us we left the Infirmary. I turned to the blacksuit,

'I bet your mom was real "pretty"… after all you must've gotten her "beautiful" genes."

The blacksuit glared at me, clenched his fists and positioned to punch me. It felt as if a sledge hammer it me, I doubled over in pain, howling, the blacksuit smirked. To his dismay, this only made the situation more hilarious than its original state, so I laughed my head off, pissing him off even further.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Make me stop ugly!"

"Shut the hell up or I'll wring your puny neck!"

"I'm so scared."

Just the warden appeared out of thin air, fight in front of us, glaring at me;

"What's taking so long?"

"Sir, it's just that…"

"Are you a magician? You just showed up out of nowhere like poof… except without the smoke and magician's outfit… You're also too old, ugly, and scary-looking to be a magician… May I suggest a career change?"

"… I can see now what's taking you so long… Take him to the room and restrain him, turn on the air conditioning and set it at a comfortable temperature. We don't need him crazier than he is…"

"Yes, of course sir!"

"Hey, where are we going, Mr. Ogre?"

Warden Cross face palmed and left my sorry butt with the ever s beautiful blacksuit. The blacksuit glared and continued to drag me down the endless hall. He threw me into a room with a projector and a projection screen, other than that and a chair, there was nothing else. He grabbed me and dropped me into a cold metal chair, and zip tied my limbs to the arms and legs of the chair, he grabbed the A.C remote and adjusted the room's temperature, with a push of the button, the projector sputtered to life and Mr. Ogre left. I finally managed to calm down and suppress my laughter; I looked at the projection screen with question, focusing all my attention at it. The grainy picture shifted into one of those old fashioned countdown things. The picture quality was terrible, the countdown hit zero and an explosion played, the audio scaring the crap out of me. The explosion formed a mushroom cloud, the ones that form after a nuke. The scene changed from an aerial view to a ground view, the screen displayed various Asians on the ground, presumably dead, covered in scars and rotting flesh, some were even missing fingers and limbs. I realized that this was about World War II, when the U.S dropped "Fat Man" and "Little Boy" on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Despite all the gruesome things displayed on the screen, I barely felt sick; I guessed that last night's dream was the worst of it. Images of wars, battles, decapitated bodies, severed heads, and entrails spilling from what seemed like a human bodies flashed across the screen. At the end of the clip, a voice in the back of my head spoke to me, it said;

"See all this destruction? Don't you want to be a part of it? Don't you want this power?"

I laughed realizing that this was the plan, to convince me into joining their side, to turn into a blacksuit. A moment later, Warden Cross and another blacksuit entered and undid all my restraints.

"Are you going to join us in our purging of the weak?"

"Is that what you called it? I thought it was something along the lines of mass murder or perhaps the term genocide might be of some use?"

I threw my head back and laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Why warden, I think I'm on the brink of insanity!"

Hey guys... xxtornxxtormentedxx here... I'm sorry that I uploaded so late, but I cant make up any excuses besides the fact that I had a major case of writer's block and my brain began to malfinction... So once again I truly am sorry and will atempt to upload quicker. Unfortunately I cannot make any promises... So anyways... I really have ruined Donovan... I guess that dying twice in dreams can do that to a person... Sorry if I ruined your image of him... And the whole WWII thing about "Fat Man" and "Little Boy", my 8th grade social studies teacher actually gave us printout of the people in Hiroshima and Nagasaki who were effect by the nuclear destruction and let me tell you it was horrible, the people were so disfigured that you couldn't tell who it was... I'm sorry if any of my Japanese readers, if I have any, are offended by this... I'm sorry that you guys are portrayed as evil, don't worry I'm an Asian too, and I feel your pain. And I especially hate how some Americans are so ignorant and think that they are high and mighty because Asians are so freaking different, but we all should embrace our Asian history and culture because it is who we are even if it's something disturbing and nasty! :) Anyways... I once again need help... yup you guessed it another case of writer's block... Just P.M me...


	5. Losing Hope

Losing Hope:

_Author's Note:_

_I'm sorry, but this chapter is for those who hate violence, blood, and other gross nasty things... If you are faint of heart I suggest you skip this chapter, but then again, why did you even read the series in the first place? Anyways enjoy..._

_And also anyhting in the chapter that is italisized means that I'm either talking, but tehn there would be "Author's Note:" or it's a flashback... Just saying..._

The next few weeks I began to slip in and out of conscious, catching snippets of conversations between the Warden and blacksuits. The longest I stayed awake since the conspiratorial clip was for half an hour.

A sharp stinging pain shot up my arm and into my empty head, my eyes jolted open. The artificial light burned my eyes, the emptiness of my head numbed my brain. I sat up, taking in the boring white plaster walls and ceiling, which is actually pretty boring after you've had very vivid and gruesome dreams and watching a clip that was supposed to brainwash you. The white door swung open and a blacksuit stared at me with his beady oily eyes. I smiled and waved, he grunted as he changed the I.V bag.

"So... What's for lunch?"

He stared at me blankly, he pressed a small red button on the wall adjacent to me. As he walked down the aisle, switching I.V. Bags, I grabbed a surgeon's kit and hid it in the inner pockets of my prison grab. As I leaned back, Cross entered, he calmly walked towards me, he locked his eyes upon mine. I refused to look away, if this was a game of chicken, then I'm not going to lose.

"I see that you still have your strong will, unfortunately that will end like your physical strength."

"If you were attempting humor Cross, I'm afraid that your joke was an epic fail."

"You have so little time to fool around, after all do you really believe that your friends will rescue you?"

"Of course they will, they're my friends!"

"My dear boy, "friend" is a term used to gain one's trust. Besides, do you even remember your identity as well as you remember theirs?"

"Shut the hell up Cross! I know who my friends are!"

"Alas, that wasn't the question I was asking. The question was do you know who you are?"

My throat immediately closed, but even though his statements got to me, I glared at him defiantly. He chuckled and signaled for the blacksuit,

"You will soon realize that I am only telling the truth. Enjoy your thoughts for now, because they will soon to cease to exist."

If looks could kill someone, then the Warden died around, say oh, a gazillion times. I slumped down beneath the cover fiddling with the lock of the small surgeon's kit. I knew I didn't remember who I was, I only remembered Alex, Zee, Toby, and some screwed up memories. A calm blanket of despair enveloped me bragging me into slumber.

_The dark blanket swirled into a cozy home-like scene, there was a family sitting out by a beach. Suddenly, I emerged from the water, gasping for air. A tall pretty blonde ran towards me kicking and splashing water at me, giggling._

_"Hey!"_

_I grabbed her by the waist and swung her around, we raced back to the shore laughing and kissing._

_"Ew! Donovan and Maria sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes..."_

_"Stephanie! Stop ridiculing your brother!"_

_"Yeah, you little twerp!"_

_I grabbed Stephanie by her feet and swung her around before dropping to the ground and violently ticking her._

_The scene quickly blurred, the atmosphere was tense and murky. A loud high pitched scream pierced the silence. Blood flowed out from beneath the door frame, I felt numb. As I quietly turned the ice cold door knob, I prayed that this was all some sort of cruel prank. I closed my eyes as the door swung open and opened them, an average sized kid stood over my sister, pulling a butcher's knife out of her chest and grabbing a dagger and stabbed her, and pulled it out, and stabbed her, repeatedly._

_"Donovan... Help..."_

_I stood there frozen in terror, as I watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. He finally noticed ,my presence and glanced at me, he smiled an eriee smile, and stood up to face me._

_"So how does it feel, eh? How does it feel to have the most precious things taken from you?!"_

_"What the hell did you do?!"_

_"Why Donovan, I just got rid of those who were most important to you, like how you got rid of Maria."_

_"What do you mean got rid of Maria?!"_

_"Didn't you hear? Maria committed suicide after you broke up with her."_

_"I didn't want to, she forced me to after she cheated on me twice!"_

_"She cheated on you?! She cheated on you?! You were the one who cheated on her! You made her feel important and desired and then once you were done with her, you discarded her like you did with every other girl!"_

_"So what the hell does this have to do with my family?! Why the hell did you drag them into this?! You could have just dealt with me!"_

_"You had the perfect life, the perfect family, straight A's, you were athletic, you could get whatever the hell you desired. You didn't notice your best friend had a crush on her. Of course you didn't notice, you got everything you wanted! So after Maria committed suicide, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands, so I ruined your perfect life by killing your perfect family! Now you finally acknowledge the cruelty of life!"_

_"So you dragged my family into this?! You bastard!"_

_I grabbed the knife laying on the floor and rushed towards him. He ducked out of the way, grazing me with one of his smaller daggers. I turned to punch him, he blocked my punch and kicked my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kneed him in the stomach hard. He stabbed my side, I pulled away growling. I lunged at him with the knife and stabbed him in the stomach, I quickly dragged the knife upward, earning a splash of warm blood. He fell to the ground, I pulled the knife from his chest and stabbed him repeatedly, even laughing as I did it. His eyes finally rolled back, I plucked the knife from his chest and it clattered as it fell to the ground. I stared blackly around and finally looked around the house, I first entered my parents' bedroom, I walked up to their corpses' and took a knee, and stared into their cold lifeless eyes, tears refused to fall as I closed their eyes. I later returned to the room where Stephanie laid,_

_"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you, Steph... I am so sorry..."_

_I kissed her forehead and slowly closed her eyes, tears still refused to fall. I called the police, and took a shower washing the blood off my body as I waited for the patrol car. I slipped into a plain white T-shirt and some jeans. As I slipped on my Jordans and a jacket the police arrived at the door knocking. I opened the door slowly and shoved my arms out, allowing them to cuff me. The slap of the clod metal against my wrists was refreshing, it told me that everything was over and it was time for destiny to take control. The ride to the jail and the wait there was a blur, even the trial speed on by, my arrival at Furnace was the same too._

I woke up, Cross was right, I was losing hope of ever escaping Furnace, I stared at the surgeon's kit and picked up the scalpel. I learned about arteries and blood vessels back in school. I knew if I hit the right artery then I could end everything, right here, right now. I could finally join Stephanie and my parents, I could also join Maria too. I took the plastic protective covering off the blade of the scalpel and aimed for my jugular. Blood spurted everywhere, I laid back and waited for that familiar sense of death. Better to die than to turn into a monster that would hurt those I care about right? A blacksuit entered, I prayed that he wouldn't notice me, he stared at me, my blood tainted the plaster white walls and ceilings. He slammed his fist against a bright red button on the wall besides the door frame and everything turned red.

"Code 75, Article 347! Suicidal Inmate!"

A bunch of wheezers rushed into the Infirmary and carried me away as I blacked out. I woke up a few days later back in the Infirmary, and my restraints came back. Operation, Death by Suicide was an epic fail.

_Author's Note:_

_Well this was a really sad and depressing chapter... I'm sorry if it depressed you on Christmas... Oh yeah... MERRY CHRISTMAS! As you can tell Turned will be soon coming to an end, I'm sorry, but I can't force anything to happen and besides Donovan didn't spend a bunch of time in the Infirmary like Alex did... Anyways... You can really tell that I tried not to use the F-bomb, I'm sorry, but it has become my mission to not use it... So about Donovan... Why do I put him in so much pain? I mean first, Maria, his girlfriend cheated on him twice! And then committed suicide, second, his best friend murdered his family, third... Did I mention that his best friend killed his family?! I mean how low can you get when it comes to love?! You can't kill someone's family just because your crush committed suicide! Fourth, he was forced to kill his best friend... I ordered this to happen... Sorry... Fifth, he got shipped to Furnace, that's as bad of a life you can get... I feel bad for Donovan now... I mean yes I gave him a perfect him, but I ruined it for him... Sorry D... I think that I learned something from this chapter... One, Donovan's a philanderer... Two, Donovan had a perfect life, that is until Maria committed suicide, and his best friend slaughtered his family... Three... Donovan attempted to commit suicide! OMFG... Whoops... I used the F-bomb... Sorry... Four... Don't let love come between your friends... It might cause your best friend to murder your family... Fifth... Did I mention that Donovan's a man whore?!_


	6. In the End

In the End:

_Author's Note:_

_ Second to last chapter, it makes me sad that this story is ending so soon, sorry about the late update though, sorry it's in third person point of view. Finally, Alex comes in, accompanied by Zee and Simon, yay! They're going to save Donovan! Enjoy!_

_Anything italicized and underlined is a thought of the previous speaker._

_ Italicized is Donovan speaking._

Underlined is Alex speaking.

** Bold is Zee speaking.**

_** Bold, underlined, and italicized is Simon speaking.**_

Surrendering was probably one of the best things that Donovan had ever done. He didn't have to struggle anymore, he could feel the surge of energy flow beneath the thin layer of skin. He smiled a trademark Black Suit grin as he took in the beauty of the Infirmary, the boys who lied in these cots, no the men that lied in these cots, who were chosen to be better than the weaklings upstairs, they were his bothers in arms. He was gracious for the luck, no for the Warden's keen eye, thanks to him he was going to become the strongest, and in return, he would put all of those inferior to him in their place, six feet under that is.

The door clicked open, one of his brothers walked in, he gladly sat up waiting for the daily routine of changing of the I.V bags. The Warden entered slowly fixing his gaze on Donovan, he slowly walked over. Cross glanced at him leisurely;

"I see that you have decided to aid us, you've done a great deal by simply joining us. I can tell you will become one of the best."

_"When can we begin my transformation? I am eager to aid you and Furnace in the purging."_

"Eager beaver, aren't we? Don't worry, as soon as you gain medical clearance we can begin your transformation."

Cross walked around glancing at the other boys around him, Donovan laid back down and slept. Outside the Infirmary, Alex, Zee, and Simon were quietly making their way through the dank halls.

**"Hurry Alex, we need to hatch a escape plan!"**

"I know Zee, but we need to find Donovan. He has to be here right, Simon?

_**"He should be... Unless..."**_

** "Unless what?**

_**"Unless they've already broke and changed him."**_

"Impossible! Donovan's strong! No one can break that ungrateful prick. Besides, we made a deal..."

_**"Alex, there might be a chance that he might not be himself..."**_

** "Alex, Simon! Black Suit! Hide!**

The boys ducked as the door to the Infirmary swung ope and Warden Cross accompanied by a Black Suit pushing a cart exited and their silhouettes disappeared.

_**"That's the Infirmary..."**_

"Donovan has to be in there, he has to be! C'mon guys, let's go look!"

_**"I don't know about this, Alex, what if they already turned him?"**_

"Fine! You guys can wait out here and I'll go look for him myself!"

Alex gripped the cold hard door handle and gently twisted it.

_"He has to be in there, he has to... We made a deal."  
_

Zee grabbed Alex's free hand and made eye contact. His brow was furrowed and the perspiration that drenched his face made him look vulnerable.

**"I'm coming with you, D would never leave a man behind."**

_**"Fine! I'm coming too! But if we get killed, it's not my fault!"**_

The three glanced at each other, nodding in agreement, Alex swung the door open. The hum and whir of machinery greeted them. Simon and Zee entered looking around slowly. Alex took a deep, silent sigh and began the search for his cellmate.

Alex nearly tripped over a discarded cart, glancing back at his fellow prisoners and quickly grabbed a lone scalpel before searching again.

"Guys... Over here..." Alex gestured.

The others walked towards Alex, who was staring at a boy lying in a cot.

**"Is that?!"**

"Yeah, it's Donovan..."

The figure lying in the exact cot they were all staring at was unmistakably Donovan. A frail, weak, droopy muscles Donovan, but it was Donovan nonetheless.

**"I can't believe it, it's really him Alex!"**

"Yeah, but he looks so vulnerable."

**"Should we try waking him?"**

_**"No Zee, it's possible that he might be one of them."**_

"We have to try, Simon."

_**"Alex, no!"**_

Alex raised his hand and looked at his old friend with pride.

_"He hasn't changed one bit, except his droopy muscles."_

"Hey Donovan, it's us, time to get out of this hell-hole."

Donovan's eyes suddenly opened, he turned his head and looked at Alex with a smile, then frowned. His hand darted out and grabbed Alex's outstretched hand, he snarled as if he was a wild animal. This wasn't Donovan, his eyes were cold and full of resentment, not of warmth and hope. They changed him, made him into one them. Alex immediately pulled his arm back in shock, he couldn't believe that his friend practically attacked him.

_**"Alex, we need to go, they're coming back."**_

_**"Simon's right, Alex, we need to go now."**_

"But..."

Alex shook his head at his friends, he wouldn't dare leave Donovan behind again, not again, but he sensed the urgency in his friends and reluctantly followed. As they left the room, Alex glanced behind him back at Donovan;

_"I'm going to come back, Donovan, and I'm going to save you, then we're going to escape together."_

The door clicked behind them, and they silently traveled down the hall back to Isolation. Before separating themselves again, Alex turned to Zee and began to speak, but Zee beat him to it.

**"You're thinking about saving Donovan, aren't you, Alex?"  
**

"Yeah, I mean he's our friend, he's helped us out so much, are you saying that we should just ditch him?" 

** "Did you see what just happened?!" He nearly attacked you and snarled, Alex! He's not Donovan."**

"He is Donovan, they just messed him up, we'll get him back."

**"Alex!"**

Alex walked off and entered his cell, halfway closing the door;

"We need to get him out, Zee, he would do the same for us..."

**"Yeah, he would, sorry I doubted you buddy."**

"S'fine, don't worry 'bout it."

** "Question is, how are we going to get him back to normal?"**

"I don't know, Zee, I don't know, but I'll think of something."

** "I trust you, Alex, don't worry you'll figure it out."**

The two walked int their separate cells murmuring good nights to one another. Inside Alex's cell, Alex sat down in the dark barren room, thinking to himself.

Glancing at the scalpel he stole, he replayed all of the events that occurred leading to his present conflict, saving Donovan,but how? It was impossible to think of a way to get him back to his cocky, useless, tranquil, pricky self. It was easier to think about ending his life and getting it over with. Yeah, it was, it would be so easy to slit his wrists and let all the warm blood pulsing beneath his skin to flow. It would be so easy;

_"What the hell are you doing, Sawyer?!"_

Alex glanced up in surprise, it was Donovan, well his idea of Donovan.

_"Goddamn! I can't believe you thought about killing yourself!"  
_

_"It would be easier..."_

_"Easier?! Easier?! What the hell happened to the jackass who thought of blowing a mine and escaping by taking a quick swim in the river?!"_

"That was before, there's no way of us getting us out now."

_ "Says the kid who vowed to come back and save me, even if the cops get him and put him back in here."_

"This is different! How the hell am I supposed to save you and get everyone else out at the same time?! Tell me Donovan, tell me! Wait, you can't because you're part of my imagination!"

His grip on the scalpel tightened, his anger growing by the second, he looked at "Donovan" with hatred.

_"Alex, there are other ways of saving me, if you know what I mean."_

"Donovan, I didn't mean that, I meant..."

_ "It's okay, Alex, I know..."_

Wait, Donovan, don't go,"

_ "Alex, don't worry about me, it sounds like we're an old married couple spewing mushy crap,gross. Do me a favor though, eat a burger for me, not like from McDonald's, like an actual burger and next time you decide to force me to come see you, can't you give me some muscles. These look really sad."_

"I'll try... And Donovan?"

_"Yeah jackass?"_

"Thanks for everything."

"No worries, Sawyer, just remember... Burger and muscles, big muscles!"

Donovan finally disappeared, leaving Alex alone in a cold, desolate cell, but now he knew what he had to do, he was going to save Donovan.

_Author's Note:_

_Wah! Now I really don't want to end it, I'm going to start crying and everything! I feel so bad for Donovan and Alex, it's so not fair! Why, why?! I need to talk to the author of this series and urge him to have Donovan to reappear again! Anyways this chapter mostly revolved around the chapter of the book in the series in which Simon helps them out and they go search for Donovan, and when they find Donovan it seems like he's been turned, which hurts Alex, since he looks up to Donovan and admires him. The next chapter will probably be from Donovan's point of view, sorry I couldn't do it for this chapter, but I really wanted to incorporate Alex, Zee, and Simon. Anyways, I hope that you guys are enjoying the story, but like all good things, it must come to an end. See you next time._


	7. Salvation

Salvation:

_Author's Note:_

_ Now this story must come to an end and Donovan must face the inevitable, SPOILER ALERT! It pains me to say this,but this concludes of Turned: Oneshot of Donovan's Point of View in LockDown..._

___Anything italicized and underlined is a thought of the previou__s ____speaker._

___Italicized is Donovan speaking._

Underlined is Alex speaking.

******Bold is Zee speaking.**

**__****Bold, underlined, and italicized is Simon speaking.**

_ "What have I done? Why did I make them turn away?! It wasn't me, Alex! I swear! It's the elixir and Cross that's making me do this! Making me betray you! I would never try to hurt you! Please believe me!_

_I sat in my cot, strapped down, what have I done? I couldn't help, but feel so vulnerable and afraid, I wanted to be strong and be able to protect myself, but not at this price, I don't want to be strong if it turns me against you and changes me into a monster. You should have listened to Simon. Simon was right. I am a monster and I will end up hurting you. Alex, you have to get away from here, you have to get away from me, before I hurt you. _

_ My, my what a pitiful, helpless creature I am. Didn't you say that you wanted to become stronger? Didn't you say that it was time to end things? Start over? Erase all pain away? Erase Maria?_

_ No, not if it will hurt my friends._

_ Your friends? What about the ones you left behind questioning your true identity after they learned you killed Maria? What about them? What makes them different from the ones who are here?_

_ … The difference is that they are alive and they want to help. The others may have, but they're not here right now and they probably won't even listen to what I'll say, because I'm a cold heartless murderer in their eyes. _

_ And Alex and Zee don't see you as a cold heartless murderer? Oh wait, you never told them. You never told them why you were down here for. You never told them how you caused the love of your life to commit suicide because of a small misunderstanding, or how you watched your best friend rip you family apart and tear them limb form limb and kill them, nor did you tell them how you turned and stabbed him. You never told them how you felt when you killed Nick. How you were overjoyed with the splash of his warm blood spewing everywhere. How you were tempted to go on a murderous rampage to satisfy your need for pleasure._

_ Shut up! I never felt that way, I didn't want to kill Nick! I never did! I was forced to! He killed Stephanie and mom and dad... _

_ Then why didn't you tell them if it was that simple, why didn't you tell them that you had to get revenge on the one who killed your family, because you killed his love?_

_ It's not that simple... And I didn't kill Maria._

_ How is it difficult to explain to them, you could have just told them that you needed to kill him because of the pain inside, because of the sorrow of knowing that everything's gone. Sure you didn't intentionally kill Maria, but you did drive her over the edge, didn't you._

_ What no response?! Seems like my messages have finally gotten through to you._

I turned the scalpel over and over, replaying the message that Donovan had relayed; _"Alex, there are other ways of saving me, if you know what I mean."_What am I suppose to do? I can't leave Donovan there, but I also can't, I just can't.

**Alex, we need to move, after all Donovan can't save his sorry butt if he's strapped down like that... Hey what are you holding?**

Yeah, you're right... Its nothing I'm not holding anything.

I dropped the scalpel on the ground, and gazed off at the light entering the cell from where Simon held the door open.

**Whatever you say buddy, but remember, we have a lard-ass to save. **

_**Guys, is it possible for you to converse a bit longer?My arms are about to fall off.**_

** Aw c'mon Simon, you're like superman here. You gotta be able to left things heavier than that.**

Zee's right. How are you supposed to help us get out of here it you can't hold the damn door open? 

_**Well, the door weighs like an obese elephant, so why don't we get a move on before I collapse and you'll have to save my sorry ass?**_

**Aye, aye, Princess Simon. **

Zee bowed deeply, smirking, I hide my suffering behind a mask of happiness, fake happiness because one of us will not make it out alive.

The darkness helped conceal us until we got to the infirmary, the uneasiness rose as we traveled closer to the eerie room. We split up like before, like the first time we found him, I needed to work fast. I found him in the same spot as before. He looked pained and vulnerable, I raised one of the nearby pillows above my head, Zee and Simon caught me, they raced over.

_My eyes open, a tear fell onto my face, I looked up and saw Alex, he was crying, but why? His mouth parted and formed words, words I couldn't see until I saw the pillow raised up high and Zee and Simon racing over. He mouthed; _"I'm sorry. I can't save you. I'm sorry." _I gave him a weak smile letting him know that this was okay. He didn't need to live with the regret I lived with my whole entire life. He needed a clean slate, and if I had to be erased to let him live with that clean slate then so let it be. _

I brought the pillow down and held it over Donovan's head, I couldn't let go, this was his last wish. I had to make sure it came true. Zee and Simon watched in silence.

_ Darkness came over me, I closed my eyes and stopped regretting, this was the end and I was glad to conclude this nightmare. Thank you Alex. _

_Author's Note:_

_This concludes the end of Turned, I'm glad that you have faithfully stayed by and read my story. I like to give my thanks to my friend, _XxBeneathxHeavenxIsxHellxX , _who came up with the idea, but unfortunately never got to work on it along with me. And I like to thank you, my readers for just reading my work. This is the end of my first work and I hope to create many more. As for Donovan, rest in peace, the life you had lived was harsh and cruel, but you had people who helped you live it to the fullest. _


End file.
